


Happy ending for all Parties

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer!Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, Massage, Masseur!Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, masseur, really slight Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The young masseur Dean Winchester didn't expect his new customer to be this good looking and the mutual atraction doesn't help in keeping things professional.Over the course of the full body massage, both men get a little excited and Dean decides to do something about that.





	Happy ending for all Parties

It’s a rather busy Saturday evening and Dean Winchester is currently cleaning up after his last patient. He had just given the middle-aged Linda a back massage and his next appointment is supposed to start in five minutes, so Dean is in a hurry. 

 

When he walks towards the waiting room to welcome his new client, he lazily trails his hand through his short blond hair. The person he’s about to massage is a new client, which is pretty unusual for their small business. He usually works with the same 25-30 people, his regular customers. 

 

But Dean’s even more surprised when he enters the room to find an incredibly good-looking man sitting in one of those big, fluffy armchairs- reading a book. The guy has dark-brown hair, standing up in every possible direction, a sharp jaw and dark stubble on his cheeks. When he gains awareness of another person being in the room he looks up and Dean catches sight of the most striking blue eyes he has ever seen. 

 

He must have been staring a little because the guy- Castiel Novak as his working schedule told him- is now frowning at him and tilting his head in a pretty cute way. 

 

"Uhm...", Dean clears his throat. "Are you Castiel Novak?" 

 

"Yes, I am." He looks at Dean expectantly and raises from the obnoxious chair to extend his arm towards the masseur.

 

Dean eagerly grips his smooth looking hand, shakes it firmly and introduces himself. "I'm Dean and I'm gonna massage you today. Full body, right?" 

 

"Indeed. And I'm really looking forward to it as I haven't had a massage in what feels like forever." 

 

Dean just smiles at the guy, turns around and tells him to follow him towards his room. The walk doesn’t take longer than a minute but the young masseur does his best to swing his hips while walking in front of his good-looking client.

 

When they come to a halt in front of the separated room, Dean gestured towards the door and asks Castiel to enter. With a small and somewhat nervous smile he guides his client towards the small changing room in the back and asks him to undress, trying his best to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

 

Some minutes later, Castiel returns from the room completely naked and Dean needs a few seconds to process the fact that the man looks even better without clothes on. His thighs and legs are strong, his tummy flat, he has amazing hips and his shoulders looks broad and muscular. He doesn't dare to look at the region between his legs, doesn't trust himself to stay professional if he gets a glimpse at this hot guy’s dick.

 

Dean visibly swallows before pointing towards the small table and tells Castiel to lay down on his stomach. When Dean picks up one of the small towels to cover Castiel's neither regions his patient just shook his head with the words "You don't need to cover me up, I'm quite confident with my body."

 

"Oh, uhm yeah. No problem. So, is there any special part I'm supposed to focus on today? Anywhere you're experiencing pain?"

"Yes, actually. My thighs have been sore all week so it would be amazing if you could give them a special treatment." Castiel mumbles, his head already pressed into the cushion of the table.

 

Dean agrees to the request, dims the lights and turns on some of this mood-music he secretly hates. Before nearing the table, he allows himself to take a look at Castiels naked ass and tries really hard not to make any noises while taking in the perfect, firm butt.  
With a deep inhale he searches for his massage-oils and covers his hands in the nice smelling liquid.  
He positions himself next to Castiel's feet and starts his massage with gentle rubbing to warm the guy’s toes and feet, moving up over his lower legs towards the back of his thighs. Time moves rather quickly while Dean's strong hands glide over firm muscles and soft skin. 

 

By the time he reaches Cas' thighs, the man starts sighing with every one of Dean's touches.  
When Dean finally gets to knead the ass he has been admiring all this time and Cas lets out a choked moan, he really can't help his jeans getting a little tighter. The guy's voice had been hot before- but when he moans? Damn, Dean's completely gone as soon as he hears that beautiful sound.  
Reminding himself to stay professional, he shifts a little, attempting to rearrange his half-hard cock, and moves to Castiel's side to start massaging his back, eliciting even deeper sighs from his patient.

 

Dean tries to draw the time he works on Castiel's muscular back out as much as possible, but too soon he has to ask him to turn onto his back so he can massage his thighs and arms from a different angle.

 

Dean's breath hitches when Cas turns around with closed eyes and a pretty apparent erection. Woah, the guy is hung... his dick, curved slightly to the right, is pressing against his flat stomach, and from his position, Dean can even see the thick vein on its underside.  
Well, that's it with being professional- Dean's cock is standing to attention like never before, pressing against the zipper of his jeans awkwardly.

 

Collecting all his willpower, he ignores his hard-on as well as Castiel's encouraging groans and starts kneading his client's thick thighs. Moving from his knees towards his groin, Dean can't help but think about how amazing the swollen dick would feel in his mouth, stretching his lips.  
He carefully massages Castiel's thighs and hips, painfully aware of the fact that he is avoiding to touch the area he can’t keep his gaze from. But he manages to keep doing that until he notices a subtle upwards thrust of the man's hips.

 

When Dean gathers his courage to look up into Cas' face, the man is staring at him intently. He is biting his lips, blue eyes fixated on his features and pupils dilated. "This okay?" Dean asks with a husky voice after clearing his throat twice, casting his gaze down towards the pre-come leaking dick.

 

"Mhmm... more than okay, Dean. I wouldn't mind if you used a little tighter grip, though." He added with a smirk and pointedly looked towards his own member.

 

Dean shivered all over, eager to finally touch instead of just staring. He lets his hands drift further upwards and when he gently grazes Castiel's dick, he swears he feels his own cock pulsating inside of his jeans.  
A groan slips through his lips as he palms Castiel, bringing his thumb to slide through his slit and gather the pre-come that has been leaking out of it.

 

Cas eyes him with a heated look and gestures towards Dean's pants. "It's rather hot in here, don't you think? I wouldn't mind it if you happen to lose some of your clothes, Dean."  
And Dean definitely doesn't need to hear that twice. He immediately cleans his oily hands on the nearest towel and shimmies out of his jeans and his black shirt. "I want to see you, please...", and with this encouraging whine Dean pulls down his boxer-shorts so fast that his hard cock slaps against his tummy.

 

With a loud moan he finally touches himself and relieves some of his pressure by sliding his hand up and down his rock-hard member. But he has more pressing issues at hand- such as Castiel's leaking dick right in front of him and the all-consuming thought of sucking him down.

 

But before Dean can lower his head enough to taste the gorgeous man beneath him, Castiel stops him with a hand to his shoulder. "Dean, you want this, right? I wouldn't want to pressure you into something just because you think I might be unsatisfied as a customer, if you don't..." Cas' looks him deep in the eyes, frowning a little as if he tries to read Dean's answer there.

 

"Fuck, you're so hot. I definitely want this! Please let me taste you?" He's kind of embarrassed about his small, pleading voice but this guy was so attractive and apparently even polite and respectful, he can't help it.

 

"Yes, please." And with these words Dean kneels down, wraps his lips around the head of Castiel's huge dick and starts sliding his tongue over his slit, urging the dark-haired man to slip his fingers into his short dirty-blond hair. At the first pull of those slender fingers in his hair, Dean swallows Cas down whole, his nose nuzzling into the dark hair at the base of his cock. Castiel tastes so amazing and stretches his throat perfectly- Dean just has to start palming his own cock to the rhythm he now bobs his head on his patient’s dick to elicit more of those sinful moans out of him. 

 

He keeps this up for quite some time until Cas’ grip tightens and he pants “Dean, I’m going to… nngghhhh, shit you feel so good. I’m going to come if you don’t stop!” Dean absolutely doesn’t intend on stopping, he craves to taste Castiel's come like he never craved anything before. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Dean glides down on Castiel’s dick again, continuing to jerk his own cock hard and rough with one hand and starting to roll his patient's balls in the other.

When he moans around Cas’ member, he feels him pulsating and seconds later the first wave of come hits the back of his throat. Cas moans in ecstasy, pushing his leaking cock in and out of Deans eager mouth. As his dark, husky voice forms Dean’s name, he is coming as well; unable to form any coherent thought as his come splattered all over his hand and onto the floor in front of him.

“Wow, that was amazing. I totally did not expect to get this lucky when booking this massage.” Cas mumbles, still trying to catch his breath while massaging Dean’s scalp with his fingers, who is licking at his softening cock to collect every single drop of come that was left.

“Didn’t expect to get his lucky in this damn room, like ever.” Dean chuckles, slowly getting up from his rather awkward position on the floor to grab a towel and clean himself. “Kinda lost track of the time as well- ‘m glad you’re my last client for today. Uuhm, just to get this straight; I’ve never done this before and I’m aware of how unprofessional this is. And as much as I want to- we can’t do that again, I’m sorry.” He knows that Cas can recognize from the tone of his voice that he really hates what he has just said, but Dean knows that he’d lose his job if someone found out about them, so he sticks to ending this thing between them as soon as possible. He really hopes that Cas will visit them again, though- just can’t let him expect to get the same treatment again.

“Well, as you’re done for today… How about I take you out for a drink? I would really like to get to know you- outside of these walls. If you want to, that is!” Dean can sense Cas’ nervousness and the flush that spreads over his cheeks makes it even more obvious. Shit, that’s just too damn cute for a guy that came down his throat minutes ago.  
“Yeah, I’d like that Cas.” And Dean can’t stop beaming as they put their clothes back on, Dean cleans the room and they leave the building together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I didn't really get any feedback on my last two fics and I'd really appreciate comments and feedback on this one.  
> Also- every Kudos makes me happy :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
